Entre les lignes
by DarkPotter's
Summary: Harry attendait une chose qui ne venait pas. Retrouver un sens à sa vie.


Salut à tous !

Voilà, dernier OS de l'année. J'aurais voulu y passer encore plus de temps mais je ne peux pas. Désolée, la fin est trop rapide, encore une fois. Cela devient une mauvaise habitude ! Néanmoins, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.

Chère Alice, j''espère que tu aimerais ce cadeau de Noël ! :) Merci d'être une amie formidable !

Bisous et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Le métal était glacé contre ses doigts.<p>

Harry ferma les yeux un long moment, repassant en revue les évènements marquants de sa vie, se torturant une dernière fois. Tant de souvenirs douloureux pour une seule personne. Harry était un homme fatigué et seul.

Isolé du monde depuis cinq ans.

Le Gryffondor passa une main dans sa barbe de plusieurs semaines. Ses cheveux étaient également trop longs et emmêlés. Harry soupira avec lassitude et courba l'échine. Ses yeux ternes fixèrent le couteau dans sa main et d'un geste brusque, il porta la lame de boucher à son cou.

- Qu'on en finisse…, murmura Harry d'une voix douce et calme.

La lame entra dans sa chair avec lenteur. Le jeune homme aurait continué son geste si son regard n'avait pas été accroché par la une du journal. Suspendu dans le temps, Harry resta immobile, le souffle court tandis que son esprit était en train d'assimiler la nouvelle.

Severus Rogue - hospitalisé d'office - clinique psychiatrique - tentative de suicide.

- Fais chier, grommela Harry en jetant le couteau à travers le salon.

Piqué par la curiosité, ses mains attrapèrent le journal et le Gryffondor dévora l'article de journal. De son cou s'échappait un filet de sang mais Harry n'en avait que faire. Il essuya le liquide poisseux du revers de la main lorsqu'il eut fini de lire, puis il quitta le salon d'un pas décidé.

Une idée folle venait de germer dans son esprit.

Dans sa salle de bain, Harry eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait l'impression d'observer un inconnu. Son apparence n'avait rien du sauveur. Harry ressemblait à un clochard pour tout dire. L'homme tenta de sourire à son reflet avant de faire une grimace de dégoût et de s'éloigner du miroir.

Ses vêtements tombèrent un à un sur le sol, puis le Gryffondor entra dans la baignoire. Cela faisait bien un mois que sa peau n'avait pas été en contact avec l'eau et le savon. Harry s'en amusa en imaginant la réaction du monde sorcier s'il savait à quel point il se laissait aller. Mais il n'y avait aucun risque pour que cela arrive pour la simple raison que le jeune homme se barricadait chez lui depuis cinq ans. Et ce dans le monde moldu.

Une vie sans objectif.

Harry attendait une chose qui ne venait pas. Retrouver un sens à sa vie.

Sa crasse enlevée, le Gryffondor fit à nouveau face au miroir. Il prit un ciseau et coupa grossièrement les quelques mèches qui lui arrivaient aux épaules avant d'étaler de la mousse à raser sur son visage hirsute. La lame de son rasoir trancha les poids noirs et sa peau se mit à picoter. Satisfait, Harry quitta la salle de bain en laissant ses cheveux tapisser le sol. A vrai dire, toutes les pièces de son appartement étaient sales et en désordre.

Se sentant trop faible pour transplaner, le Gryffondor décida d'utiliser le réseau de cheminée pour quitter son appartement. L'homme disparut dans les flammes vertes pour se retrouver dans la cheminée d'un hôpital psychiatrique. D'une démarche assurée, Harry s'avança vers le comptoir de l'accueil.

- Oh mon dieu, M…Monsieur Po…Potter, balbutia la secrétaire les yeux exorbités.

- Bonjour, répondit le Gryffondor dans un faux sourire. Je souhaiterais parler au psychiatre qui s'occupe de Severus Rogue.

- Euh, je regrette mais ce n'est pas possible.

- S'il vous plaît, c'est important, insista le jeune homme en perdant tout sourire.

- Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, soupira la brunette. Allez vous asseoir en attendant.

- Je vous remercie.

Dix minutes plus tard, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants se présenta au Gryffondor. Les deux hommes quittèrent l'accueil pour aller discuter dans un endroit plus privé.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Le psychiatre s'installa de l'autre côté du bureau dans un fauteuil noir d'homme d'affaire. Le cuir se tordit plaintivement sous le séant du quinquagénaire.

- Bien, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, commença le Gryffondor. Je souhaiterais vous aider. Severus Rogue est un homme que je connais bien. Je pense pouvoir le sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

- C'est bien aimable à vous mais nous contrôlons la situation. Ne vous en faites pas, il se trouve entre de bonnes mains.

- Je souhaiterais le voir.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Monsieur Rogue se trouve actuellement en chambre d'isolement.

- J'insiste. Je sais qu'il doit vous donner du fil à retordre alors laissez-moi lui parler. Je vous promets qu'il sera plus conciliant après notre discussion.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de négociation, le psychiatre accepta la demande du Gryffondor. Ce dernier fut conduit tout au fond d'un couloir blanc et après la danse d'une clé dans une veille serrure, Harry put entrer dans la chambre. La porte claqua derrière lui mais le jeune homme ne sursauta pas. Il s'avança lentement vers le lit où se trouvait le Mangemort. Ce dernier était sanglé au lit.

- Bonjour, c'est moi, Potter.

L'homme était pâle, ses cheveux sales éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement et ses yeux noirs se fixèrent sur le Gryffondor. Un grognement de chien fut émis par le Mangemort.

- L'Elu en personne. J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez devenu dingue. Quel meilleur endroit pour disparaître, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas cinglé et vous non plus, expliqua Harry, très sérieux.

- Pitié, ne me dites pas que vous êtes ici pour me barber avec votre propagande du bonheur.

Un sourire en coin métamorphosa le visage du Gryffondor.

- En aucun cas. Vous avez ma parole.

- Alors que faites-vous là ? C'est une visite de courtoisie ?

- Non, je voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez quitter cet endroit.

Les yeux du Mangemort s'éclairèrent instantanément.

- Bien sûr que non, j'adore être ici, répondit Severus Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry ricana avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire dans ce cas. Je vous ramène chez moi à la condition que vous ne vous échappiez pas et que vous ne tentiez pas de vous suicider. C'est d'accord ?

- Vous avez ma parole. Maintenant faites-moi sortir de là.

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas à argumenter longtemps pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être parce qu'il était l'Elu, peut-être parce qu'il avait su trouver les mots justes, ou peut-être encore parce qu'ils étaient ravis de se débarrasser de l'énigme Severus Rogue. Harry se fichait bien de connaître la raison. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir cet endroit au plus vite et amener le Mangemort dans son terrier.

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la cheminée avec soulagement. Harry dut soutenir l'ancien professeur de potions pour qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre. Manifestement, le Mangemort avait dû ingurgiter une quantité impressionnante d'antidépresseurs et de calmants. Le Gryffondor remarqua même que ses doigts et ses jambes tremblaient sans cesse.

Tandis que le jeune homme aidait le plus vieux à s'asseoir sur le canapé, les yeux sombres du Mangemort balayèrent le salon.

- C'est une porcherie, constata Severus Rogue, une grimace de dégoût bien en place.

- C'est chez moi, se contenta de répondre l'Elu.

Une fois assis, les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent longuement, en silence.

- Votre dernier repas date de quand ? demanda le Mangemort, un sourcil légèrement levé.

- Quelle importance ? Vous n'êtes pas mon père.

- Ça, c'est certain…

Le fou rire partit tout seul. Peu importe qui avait commencé. Les deux hommes trouvaient la situation particulièrement amusante. Comment James Potter aurait-il pu tolérer un tel arrangement ? Mais Harry s'en fichait. Il était bien au-delà de ces préoccupations. Il ne restait plus que lui et Severus Rogue de toute manière.

- Dites-moi, demanda finalement le Mangemort, les yeux pétillants, qu'avez-vous réellement en tête ? Je vous connais, Potter. Vous avez toujours un plan, aussi ridicule soit-il.

- Comme je vous l'ai promis, je ne suis pas là pour vous dire que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu. Contrairement à certains, je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que j'y connais quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, plus je prends de l'âge et moins je trouve un sens à ma vie. J'ai fini par détester le monde sorcier autant que celui des moldus. A présent, je vis seul, je suis aigri et je laisse le temps passer. Alors à quoi bon ? J'en ai marre. Je veux en finir, comme vous.

- Eh bien, si j'avais su que nous nous trouverions un point commun…Mais je ne comprends pas bien mon rôle dans toute cette histoire. Vous n'arrivez pas à mettre fin à vos jours tout seul ? Vous avez besoin d'aide pour ça ? Ou vous voulez mourir dans la convivialité ?

- Pas exactement. Si je n'avais pas vu votre photo à la une du journal ce matin, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. Je me suis dis que votre situation était une injustice. J'estime qu'on s'est assez sacrifié pour les autres pour en finir comme on l'entend. De quel droit nous jugent-ils cinglés ou traumatisés parce qu'on veut arrêter de vivre ? Cela fait plus de sept ans que je me bats pour rester en vie, mais rien n'a changé. Alors que peuvent-ils faire pour moi ? Rien du tout.

- Jusque-là nous sommes d'accord, approuva le Mangemort, la mine pensive.

- Voilà ce que je vous propose : un dernier défi.

- Tant que cela ne me ramène pas à l'asile…

- Très bien, enchaîna le Gryffondor en fouillant sur sa table basse pour trouver deux morceaux de papier. Tenez, dit-il en lançant un stylo et un vieux parchemin déchiré sur le canapé. Vous allez noter une chose que vous avez rêvé de faire étant plus jeune. Je vais faire pareil et nous allons faire un pacte. Nous serons obligés de faire ce qu'il y a de noté sur nos papiers et ensemble. Quand ce sera fait, alors nous serons libres d'en finir. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Cette idée est absurde. Quel intérêt avez-vous de faire ça ?

- En fait, fit Harry en souriant diaboliquement, je ne vous laisse pas vraiment le choix. C'est ça ou l'hosto pour les fous.

- Vous êtes un beau salop…

- Je prends ça pour un merci et un d'accord. Ce sera amusant, vous verrez. Allez, faites votre choix.

- En plus, c'est bientôt Noël…

- Vous êtes un rigolo qui s'ignore, Severus.

- C'est pour vous faire plaisir, Harry, répondit le Mangemort en insistant sur le prénom du Gryffondor.

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure aux deux sorciers pour faire leur choix. Le professeur de potion essuya son front d'une main tremblante.

- Alors ? Je peux lire ? s'impatienta l'Elu.

- Navré, mais cela ne fait pas partie du contrat…

- Allez, soyez pas chiant !

- Ne gâchons pas la surprise, voulez-vous ?

- Très bien, soupira l'Elu en se levant. Je commande une pizza.

Après avoir mangé, les hommes allèrent se coucher, chacun dans une chambre. Cette matinée avait été riche en émotions pour Harry. Ce dernier dormait comme une souche tandis que Severus Rogue fixait le plafond blanc de son lit.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté aussi facilement ?

Etait-il content d'être là ?

Avait-il vraiment envie de jouer à celui qui n'avait plus rien à perdre ?

Etait-il encore capable de prendre plaisir à un jeu ?

Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il ne s'était pas amusé avec une autre personne, sans la crainte qu'on se moque lui. Le visage enfantin de Lily s'imposa dans son esprit. Le Mangemort ferma les yeux un bref instant, le cœur douloureux. Lily. Jamais elle ne s'était moquée de lui. Combien de fois avaient-ils joué ensemble ? Tant de souvenirs oubliés qui remontaient à la surface. Un long soupir s'échappa de son nez crochu.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? murmura le sorcier avant de quitter son lit.

Un souvenir en particulier lui revint en mémoire. La culpabilité s'insinua en lui. Accepter de suivre le Gryffondor aveuglément était sans doute une grosse erreur.

Il pouvait s'enfuir.

Là.

A l'instant.

Leur pacte n'avait pas été scellé par la magie.

Il pouvait partir.

Abréger sa vie une fois pour toute.

Surtout après ce qu'il avait fait.

L'homme réfléchit un long moment avant de fermer les yeux et d'admettre que beaucoup de choses le retenaient ici. Près d'Harry Potter.

La culpabilité.

La curiosité.

L'envie.

La complicité.

Et étrangement, une certaine forme d'espoir.

En entendant du bruit dans la chambre du Gryffondor, Severus Rogue alla dans le salon insalubre. Il s'assit sur le canapé en retroussant son nez à la vue des déchets alimentaires éparpillés sur la table basse.

- Vous avez pu dormir ? demanda Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

- Un peu, mentit le Mangemort.

- Bien, parce que nous sortons.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils étaient en route, dans une belle voiture noire aux vitres teintées. La ville scintillait derrière eux depuis un moment et Severus Rogue commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Le visage d'Harry était neutre, ce qui agaçait profondément le Mangemort.

- Combien de temps allez-vous garder le silence ? marmonna l'ancien professeur de potion.

- Plus très longtemps.

- Et pourquoi avez-vous pris une hache ? Vous ne comptez pas sur moi pour assassiner quelqu'un ?

- En un sens, oui.

- C'est vous qu'ils auraient dû enfermer de force…

Harry quitta la route principale pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt sur un chemin de terre. Au bout de quelques minutes, un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du Gryffondor. La voiture s'arrêta tout d'un coup, ses phares braqués droit sur un beau sapin d'un mètre cinquante.

- Je veux celui-là, expliqua l'Elu comme un jeune enfant capricieux.

- Et après quoi ? On fêtera Noël ensemble ? ricana le Mangemort.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Mais une chose à la fois, voulez-vous ? dit le Gryffondor en sortant de la voiture.

Harry ouvrit le coffre et retira la grosse hache au manche de bois. Le Serpentard quitta la voiture à son tour et resserra l'écharpe autour de son cou. La neige crissa sous leurs chaussures tandis que les deux hommes s'avançaient vers le jeune sapin qui se dressait fièrement devant eux.

Sans attendre, le Gryffondor planta la lame à plusieurs reprises dans l'écorce du tronc, avec une certaine maladresse. Severus Rogue soupira en voyant le jeune homme s'acharner sans grand résultat.

- On y sera encore demain à ce rythme-là. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser votre baguette magique ?

- Ce serait trop facile, répondit le Gryffondor en souriant. Je veux m'amuser.

Le Mangemort leva un sourcil d'incrédulité avant de hausser les épaules. Il s'assit légèrement en retrait sur un gros caillou et leva la tête en direction du ciel étoilé. La lune était incroyablement brillante cette nuit-là. La lumière se reflétait sur les cristaux de neige qui tapissaient le sol de la forêt. Il devait l'avouer, c'était un spectacle d'une rare beauté.

- Severus ?

- Vous voulez vraiment qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms ?

- C'est plus sympa, non ?

- Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes suicidaire, Harry ? Parce que vous transpirez de bonheur…

- Ne gâchez pas mon plaisir, s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien, soupira le Mangemort en se levant. Que voulez-vous ?

- Vous pourriez finir de couper l'arbre ? demanda-t-il en tendant la hache d'une main tremblante de fatigue.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'arbre s'effondra dans la neige. Harry sautilla de joie en glapissant tandis que Severus levait les yeux au ciel.

- Il vous manque vraiment une case…

Une fois le sapin solidement attaché sur le toit de la voiture, les deux hommes retournèrent en ville. Harry gara sa voiture sur le parking privé de l'immeuble où il habitait. Le Mangemort transporta l'arbre sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans le salon. Le Gryffondor l'aida à le déposer délicatement sur le sol après quoi Severus en profita pour s'écrouler sur le canapé dans un grognement.

- Vous avez mal au dos ?

- A votre avis ?

- Désolé, fit le Gryffondor en souriant gentiment. Je vais nous faire du thé.

Le Mangemort sortit sa baguette et ensorcela le sapin pour qu'il tienne magiquement debout.

- Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne voulais pas de magie.

- Vous vous en remettrez.

Harry apporta un vieux carton qu'il déposa au pied du sapin puis il amena deux tasses de thé à la menthe. Entre deux gorgées, les deux hommes décorèrent l'arbre de guirlandes dorées et argentées et de boules en verre. Une étoile dorée fut fixée au sommet du sapin et des bougies à la cire rouge furent accrochées sur de nombreuses branches. D'un coup de baguette, Severus alluma toutes bougies. Le Gryffondor retint sa respiration.

- C'est tellement beau, murmura Harry, très ému.

Le Mangemort détailla longuement le visage tremblant du Gryffondor. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- L'étoile et les guirlandes sont d'origine. J'ai acheté le reste en faisant attention à ce cela ressemble à ce que j'avais vu.

Le Mangemort resta sidéré un long moment avant de retrouver la parole.

- Vous êtes entré ?

- Cela n'a pas été facile mais oui, je l'ai fait. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi ni ce que je m'attendais à y trouver, mais une chose est sûr, je ne pensais pas trouver un arbre de Noël desséché et encore décoré dans le salon de mes parents.

Harry baissa la tête et soupira tristement.

- Que diriez-vous de prendre l'air ? Ce sera l'occasion d'acheter quelques petites choses pour réussir cette soirée de Noël.

- Mais Noël c'est dans une semaine. On peut encore attendre.

- Et que diriez-vous de faire comme si c'était déjà le soir de Noël ? J'en profiterai pour vous proposer mon défi.

- Tu es pressé à ce point de mourir ou quoi ? ! éclata Harry. Tu me détestes à ce point-là ? !

- Ne me tutoyez pas. Dire votre prénom me coûte déjà bien assez…

- Et tu sais combien il m'en coûte de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous ? !

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, contredit le Mangemort d'une voix dure et menaçante. En tout cas, pas ce que vous sous-entendez. Alors acceptez-vous ma proposition ?

- Quel est votre défi ?

- Un jeu, répondit Severus, soulagé que le Gryffondor le vouvoie à nouveau, mais peut-être que j'ai eu tort de choisir celui-là vu les circonstances…

- Dites-moi ?

Le Mangemort hésita un instant puis il se résigna à respecter son contrat et à ne pas changer de défi.

- « Action ou vérité », marmonna Severus.

Harry fit les yeux ronds.

- Eh bien, vous me surprenez. C'est effectivement un énorme défi pour vous et c'est une chance pour moi. J'espère que vous serez sincère tout le long du jeu.

- Bien entendu. Mais dans ce cas, il est préférable d'éviter les questions et les actions qui pourraient nous mettre dans l'embarras.

- Vous avez écrit cette condition sur votre papier ? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil provoquant.

Le Mangemort fit une moue agacée.

- Alors je vous demanderai tout ce dont j'ai envie.

L'ancien professeur de potion grogna mais n'insista pas. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Heureusement pour les deux sorciers, les magasins étaient ouverts jusqu'à tard dans la soirée à l'approche des fêtes. Harry et Severus achetèrent une guirlande électrique en forme de renne pour décorer l'une des fenêtres de l'appartement. Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour acheter un cadeau et ils terminèrent leurs achats de Noël dans le supermarché du coin pour préparer un repas digne de cette fête de fin d'année.

Epuisés, les deux hommes retournèrent à l'appartement. Pendant qu'Harry installait le petit renne doré à la fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher, Severus s'occupa de nettoyer et ranger chaque pièce de quelques coups de baguette.

C'était une journée vraiment étrange mais Severus s'en fichait au final. Cette journée n'était qu'un aparté dans sa vie. Une journée sans conséquence. Une journée pour s'amuser.

Harry et Severus firent ensuite la cuisine ensemble. Le Gryffondor avait étalé tous les produits sur le plan de travail et il écoutait attentivement les instructions que le Mangemort lui donnait. Severus n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en cuisine et Harry non plus mais ils avaient l'espoir d'y arriver en suivant scrupuleusement les recettes d'un vieux livre.

- Laissez-moi deviner, ce livre appartenait à votre mère ? demanda le Mangemort en regardant deux gros pavés de saumon cuire dans le four.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé beaucoup de choses récupérables, répondit le Gryffondor d'une petite voix.

Harry termina la préparation de leur bûche glacée et Severus s'empressa de glisser le moule dans le congélateur.

- J'imagine que vous avez quand même dû les remettre en état.

- Hermione m'avait aidé pour ça.

Le Gryffondor tourna le dos au Serpentard et regarda par la petite fenêtre de la cuisine.

- A en juger par l'état de votre appartement, personne d'autre que moi n'a mis les pieds ici. Les journaux vous disaient disparu depuis cinq ans. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous ne voyez vraiment rien ? demanda Harry d'un ton agressif en faisant face au Mangemort.

Un silence chargé de tension s'installa jusqu'à ce que l'alarme du four se mette à sonner. Severus s'occupa de poser le plat sur la table, sous le regard acéré du Gryffondor.

- Ne m'accordez pas tant d'importance, finit par répondre le Mangemort.

- Et vous ? ! Pourquoi avoir voulu vous tuer ? ! questionna Harry en s'approchant de Severus.

Le regard tourmenté du Serpentard se perdit au loin. Le Gryffondor s'approcha encore de lui et posa une main sur son poignet.

- Ma vie n'a été qu'une succession d'erreurs, murmura le sorcier avec amertume.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se donner une autre chance.

Le Mangemort retira brusquement son poignet et son regard sombre se braqua sur le visage du Gryffondor, paralysant ce dernier sur place. Severus pouvait lire entre les lignes.

- Quel jeu êtes-vous en train de jouer-là ? Faites attention à ce que vous essayez de faire, Harry. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous il y a cinq ans n'a été qu'un instant de faiblesse de ma part et cela ne se reproduira jamais. Jamais, répéta le Mangemort avant de s'occuper à nouveau de leur repas comme si de rien était.

Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. L'ambiance était glacée pour un repas de fête.

- La soirée est gâchée, hein ? demanda Harry, les yeux tristes.

- Mais non. Terminons de manger. Ensuite on verra.

Une fois le repas dévoré, Harry prépara deux tasses de thé pendant que Severus allumait un feu dans la cheminée. Les deux hommes s'installèrent face à face, chacun sur un fauteuil.

- Action ou vérité ? demanda le Mangemort d'une voix monotone.

Les yeux du Gryffondor se mirent à luire d'intérêt.

- Vérité.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus en contact avec Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley ?

- J'étais tout le temps en colère ou triste, soupira l'Elu. Je leur ai pourri la vie pendant plusieurs années. Et puis, ils ont fondé une famille et je me suis senti de trop. J'ai coupé le contact parce qu'on était plus sur la même longueur d'onde depuis très longtemps. Eux voyaient l'avenir, moi je restais dans le passé. Ça n'empêche pas qu'ils me manquent tous les jours. A moi. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité, répondit Severus en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de choisir action.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi ce jeu ? questionna le Gryffondor en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Peu avant d'entrer à Poudlard, quand il n'existait encore que Lily et moi, j'ai découvert l'existence de ce jeu, expliqua Severus en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Je crevais d'envie de lui en parler pour qu'on y joue. J'aurais alors pu lui demander si elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un ou j'aurais pu lui avouer mon amour pour elle. Je l'aurais fait si elle me l'avait demandé. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage d'y jouer avec elle. J'aurais sans doute dû.

Le regard du Gryffondor était indéchiffrable.

- Vérité, devança Harry.

- Allez-vous vraiment vous suicider après mon départ ? questionna le Mangemort en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, si vous partez…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Harry ? Vous essayez de me faire du chantage, comme la dernière fois ?

- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. C'est à votre tour. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité, répondit Severus, de plus en plus tendu.

Le jeu prenait des allures d'inquisition.

- Avez-vous aimé m'embrasser ? osa demander le Gryffondor, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Le regard du Serpentard s'assombrit considérablement. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry comprit qu'il venait de franchir la limite invisible.

- Maintenant, ça suffit, gronda le Mangemort en se levant. Je vous avais dit que nous n'en reparlerions jamais, que c'était une erreur de ma part.

- Non, ne partez pas ! s'écria le Gryffondor lorsqu'il vit Severus s'avancer vers la porte.

Harry se précipita vers le Mangemort et attrapa son bras droit. Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent. Face à face.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez vraiment de notre arrangement, Harry ?

- Je vous ai menti, avoua le Gryffondor en baissant la tête. Je voulais nous donner une dernière chance. Je voulais nous donner une raison de vivre. Moi en tout cas, je ne peux pas vivre sans amour.

- Mais par Merlin ! éructa le Mangemort tout en secouant Harry pour que celui-ci fixe son regard sur lui. Pourquoi faites-vous une fixation sur moi ? ! Personne ne vous empêche d'aimer qui bon vous semble !

- C'est pas comme si je pouvais choisir et vous le savez bien ! Je n'y peux rien, Severus. Je vous demande seulement d'être honnête avec moi.

- J'ai aimé ta mère et je l'aimerai toujours, expliqua le Mangemort plus calmement. Je refuse de trahir cet amour. Peu importe ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne peux aimer son fils, c'est tout. T'avoir embrassé me torture chaque jour. Si je me suis éloigné de toi, c'est pour éviter de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie.

- Vous préférez vous suicider plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ? ! Merde, Severus, vous ne voyez pas que nous sommes en train de nous détruire juste pour ça ? !

- « Juste pour ça » ? répéta le Mangemort en levant un sourcil. Il est temps pour moi de partir.

- Je vous en supplie, restez. Sans vous, je n'ai pas la force d'affronter la vie. Je suis prêt à oublier mes sentiments pour vous et faire comme si vous n'étiez qu'un simple ami.

Le Mangemort eut un moment d'hésitation. Ses yeux noirs sondèrent l'esprit du Gryffondor à la recherche de sincérité. Leur regard se détachèrent finalement.

- Je ne pense pas vouloir prendre ce risque…

Voyant l'ancien professeur de potion quitter le salon en direction de la porte d'entrée, le Gryffondor paniqua. Il se précipita dans la cuisine et rejoignit le Mangemort dans le couloir, un couteau à la main.

- Si vous franchissez le seuil de cette porte, je vous jure que je me tranche la gorge, menaça Harry.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait, la dernière fois.

- Cette fois-ci, je n'ai plus de doute ! s'écria le Gryffondor. J'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés !

- Au revoir, Harry.

Le Mangemort ouvrit la porte, hésita une seconde avant d'avancer un pied, puis il sortit. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air et qu'il réfléchisse à tête reposée. Quelque chose tomba dans l'appartement du Gryffondor. Un frisson d'effroi traversa le corps entier du Mangemort.

- Merde, Harry…

Le sorcier fit marche arrière à toute vitesse et entra dans l'appartement. Harry était allongé à plat ventre, la gorge tranchée.

- Harry, ne me fais pas ça ! hurla Severus en s'agenouillant près d'Harry.

Le Mangemort sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule magique d'une voix grésillante. La plaie se referma rapidement et Harry avala plusieurs goulées d'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Severus prit le jeune homme dans ses bras quand celui-ci éclata en sanglots.

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Tellement désolé. Je ne suis qu'un vieux con.

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, murmura le Gryffondor d'une voix chevrotante.

- Je sais.

- Je t'en prie, reste, supplia Harry. Nos vies pourraient n'être qu'une succession de jeux et de défis. Je ne t'en demande pas plus. Je suis sincère, Severus. Tu peux y réfléchir au moins ?

Cette fois-ci, le Mangemort n'eut besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour accepter la solution à tous leurs problèmes. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour réparer certaines erreurs.

- Action, dit le Mangemort en souriant énigmatiquement.

Le Gryffondor resta un moment perplexe avant de comprendre. Ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent de joie tandis que le Mangemort essuyait délicatement ses larmes.

- Je te défie de rester.

- Pari relevé…


End file.
